Amputastic!
by Balloon Animal
Summary: After a collusion between Medic and Engineer, Scout finds himself in a desperate situation.


I wrote this quickly to satisfy my own desire for Scout abuse. **It contains disturbing themes.**

You have been warned.

* * *

><p>Medic slapped Scout's cheek a few times. The anaesthesia should be wearing off soon and he didn't have the patience to wait around and allow Scout the luxury of a slow return to reality.<p>

There was no response and Medic sighed. Perhaps he had overdone it. Despite his many years of medical experience, the delicate art of anaesthetics was still unpredictable. Perhaps it was for the best really. He should clear the room and clean his equipment. It would be better if the surgery was immaculate so that Scout would have no distractions. The good doctor wanted Scout's complete attention when he unveiled his work.

Medic was putting the last sterilized scalpel into the drawer when he heard a moan coming from the table. Excellent! His patient was awakening. He adjusted his glasses and strode over to the young man. He sat himself down on a stool and pulled it close to the cold silver bench. Scout's arms were restrained as a simple matter of precaution, but really Medic had no fear that the young man would be able to struggle in this condition. He could barely open his eyes and stare blearily at the man above him. It took him some time to work his tongue around his mouth and form words.

"…The fuck?"

"There, there" Medic soothed. "You are coming down from your medication. There may be some slight disorientation, but it is temporary."

Scout's hair was damp, and a few stray strands were matted across his brow. His eyes rolled back and forth trying to gain some bearing. It was entirely possible that he would fall back into unconsciousness, which would be a hassle as Medic was trying to be sparing with his adrenaline supply. Medic retrieved his blood pressure band and strapped it across Scouts bicep. He looked at his watch and recorded the rhythm of the heartbeat. As expected his blood pressure was low, but this wasn't unusual for someone who had just been through major surgery.

"What… where?"

"Ah, Scout. You are wondering why you might be strapped to my surgical table inexplicably?" He chuckled and leaned closer, making sure he was completely in the field of vision of those glassy eyes. "It is nothing personal dear Scout. However, the nature of our employment allows me some liberties that would otherwise be frowned upon in ordinary civilian life."

Scout blinked a few times. Medic's words weren't registering.

"Ah, perhaps we need a visual demonstration, ja?" Medic rose from his seat and tried to keep the bounce out of his step. He was a professional after all. Medic's method of treatment was quick and fast. Pull the Band-Aid off without hesitation and you can avoid drawing out the pain. Revealing his patients physical ailments was no exception. 'You have incurable cancer' and 'you are not the baby's biological father' were some of his favourites. He was about to employ this subtle technique with Scout and completely looking forward to it.

"So. Scout," He started to say as he pulled out the medical freezer drawer. "Do you have any idea what I might have wanted from you, hmm?"

Scout rolled his head to the side and looked at Medic blankly. Clearly he didn't.

"Well, I shall give you a clue shall I? What has five toes and used to be connected to your thigh?"

At first Scout looked utterly confused. It wasn't long though before realization dawned on him and he started to splutter, not even managing to form coherent words.

When Medic pulled out a severed leg from the freezer, still pink and fresh, Scout started to weakly thrash at his bindings. It was futile though as the remnants of the anaesthetic circulated through his blood. He couldn't draw his eyes away from the leg, which had been very precisely detached just above the knee. Medic walked right up to the edge of the table, holding the limb fondly as though it were a hunting trophy.

"The answer, is your leg. The right one to be specific, but let's not get bogged down in the details."

* * *

><p>Withdrawing the needle from the bruised crook of Scout's elbow, Medic discarded the syringe in the sharps container. It was a mild sedation; nothing more than a slight inhibition to Scout's central nervous system. He snapped off his gloves and sat back in his chair, watching as the young man's venomous expression soften under the influence of the drug.<p>

Scout should have adjusted to it by now. He'd had a generous dose of sedation every day for nearly two weeks. Despite his prolonged confinement under Medic's care, and the constant barrage of barbiturates, he still found the will to resist. Even with his new handicap, Scout looked for every opportunity to save himself from this nightmare.

Only last week Medic had caught him attempting to crawl through the laundry chute. His bloodied bandages had caught in the hinge, leaving him dangling painfully for hours until Medic discovered him. He quickly found himself strapped back on that operating table, thrashing and screaming as Medic applied the anaesthesia.

When Scout awoke, he discovered he had one less leg to help him escape.

"Doc," He slurred, looking up at Medic with imploring eyes. "Don't… don't cut anything else off. Please..."

Medic leaned over the boy and stroked his pale cheek. "Now, now. Just relax. You have been very good. You are getting better at cooperating. I think this deserves a reward, ja?"

Scout swallowed. He didn't want to know what Medic's idea of a 'reward' was. He didn't want to look up at that manic face anymore. He especially didn't want the numbing sensation of drugs to cloud his thoughts and make him slowly accept his fate. With foggy eyes he turned his gaze to the clock on the far wall. How long would this torture last?

Medic let his hand on Scout's cheek slowly trail down his thin body. The doctor had dressed him in an unflattering green medical gown. It bunched up at his hips to expose two heavily bandaged stumps. Medic had to replace the dressing daily which was an uncomfortable experience, but when Scout wasn't numbed with painkillers, he occasionally felt the eerie sensation that his lost legs were still there.

Scout tested the give in the straps that bound his wrists to the table.

Medic chuckled and ruffled Scout's hair. "Always trying to get away. If you are fond of your arms, I would recommend that you stop trying."

This put a quick end to Scout's squirming.

Satisfied that he wouldn't have any trouble from the young man, Medic proceeded to unbuckle the restraints. He lifted Scout's head and moved a pillow underneath it in a strange act of tenderness. When he had finished making Scout comfortable, he pressed a cool stethoscope to Scout's rising chest as a cursory check-up. "You should be happy to know Scout, that you have a visitor today."

Scout looked at Medic warily. Besides the doctor, he hadn't seen a soul since his abduction. Every day he wondered why no one had come for him.

Three loud knocks echoed though the infirmary. Medic looked mildly surprised. "Oh, he is early." He patted Scout's cheek before he rose to answer the door. "Aren't you a lucky boy."

The sound of Medic's jackboots striding across the linoleum frayed Scout's nerves. He craned his head to see who could possibly be here to visit this house of horrors.

Bolts unlocked and moments later a very familiar southern accent drifted through the air.

"Howdy Doc. Hope I haven't inconvenienced you by coming a little early."

Scout's heart skipped a beat. Engineer! A resurgence of hope coursed through him. Engineer would see the madness behind Medic's method. He'd stop this whole operation and free Scout. With his newly liberated arms, Scout weakly tried to push himself up. "Engie," he croaked, desperate for the man to take notice.

The two men continued to make idle conversation, apparently oblivious to the invalid in the corner of the room.

"Engie," he repeated before slumping back on the gurney. His energy was quickly draining. For now all he could do was feverishly hope that Engineer answered his pleas.

"Good to know you're well, Doc. I brought my equipment. Thought I might get started soon. How's the kid?"

"Oh, he was resistant. But we expected that, didn't we?"

They both laughed, and Scout suddenly grew cold.

"Guess I better take a look. He's probably mad as a hornet."

Scout watched as the two men approached him, his head swimming with confusion. Engineer was carrying a large toolbox, which he placed on the ground with a rattle. He peered down at Scout, not revealing any emotion behind his opaque goggles.

Scout lifted a hand and weakly gripped his overalls. "Engie. God, Engie. Ya gotta help me. Medic's a freakin' psycho. He cut my fuckin' legs off!"

There was a pause as Engie stared at him, his face unreadable. Then, to Scout's astonishment, he broke out in a wide grin. "Heck son, anyone with two eyes could see that. What I'm wondering is why both of em' are gone." He turned to Medic. "This ain't what we arranged."

"Ach, well," Medic looked abashed. "I'm afraid I got carried away. I hope this is not a problem."

Engineer frowned. "Well, it's a setback, and you know I don't like wastin' time."

Scout let go of Engineer, his hand fell limply to his side. "You're in on this too?" He chest heaved, trying to keep his emotions in check. "The fuck is going on?"

Engineer rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I have some explaining to do. Doc, you mind if you give us some privacy? This could take a while."

"Not at all. Take all the time you need. Come and find me when you are done, ja?"

Medic gave Scout a final twisted smile before he turned and walked away.

The door snapped shut leaving Engineer and Scout alone in that cold, quiet room.

* * *

><p>Scout stared at the flickering fluorescent light above him. Every few minutes its harsh blue glow would stutter, casting twisted shadows across the shiny medical equipment in the room.<p>

Engineer whistled as he carefully unwound the bandage on Scout's right thigh. His goggles reflected Scout's pitiful image, and his grin only grew wider when his finger ran across the stitches of Scout's fresh wound, making the boy flinch. "Medic sure did a neat job. Ya'll know he can be a butcher sometimes. But the sutures suit ya." He chuckled.

"F-fuck you." Scout tried to squirm away from Engineer's hands. He was still groggy with sedatives.

"Now it's best you don't give me attitude, boy." Engineer left his probing of Scout's leg to rummage through his toolbox. "You can make this a whole lot more difficult than it has to be."

Scout briefly glanced down at his missing legs. The stump of his thigh looked raw and sinister. He quickly looked away again, sickened and terrified by the sight of it. He wasn't prepared to believe that any of this was real.

"What are you going to do with me?"

Engineer pulled out a scroll of paper, and pulled a seat over to Scout's bedside. "I'm surprised y'all haven't already figured that one out. See here-" he raised his right hand. It was encased in a shiny yellow glove. Scout had never seen it off, which was peculiar, because he rarely wore one on his left. "Buildin' sentries and dispensers is steady work, but it ain't much of a challenge for a tinkerer like me. Now, if there's ever a machine that needs fixin', it's the human body. Here, let me show ya." He reached out his hand making sure Scout could see, and slowly began to pull off the glove.

"Aww, fuck." Scout breathed. Exposed before him was a cold, mechanical hand. Lacking any muscle tissue, it looked like a steel skeleton. Wire roped around the joints like exposed tendons, and the whole contraption whirred when Engineer moved his fingers. He looked down at it with satisfaction.

"This here is my finest work. Still has a few bugs to iron out. I'll be upgrading it soon, but I'll be starting work on you first."

Scout's mouth was dry. "My legs…"

Engineer smiled and began to roll out the paper in his hand. "Yup. You guessed it. You're a lucky kid. Ain't too many people get a personalised pair of legs from yours truly."

As he unrolled the scroll, Scout began to see the intricate diagram traced onto it. He could easily see it was a blueprint of a mechanical leg, with labels and arrows crisscrossing the picture. It looked as stripped and alien as Engineer's own prosthesis. Scout recoiled in disgust.

"I liked my old fuckin' legs."

"Is that so? Did you old legs have turbo boost and gyroscopic sensitivity?"

Scout didn't answer him. Engineer chuckled and rolled his blueprints back up. "Didn't think so. I was only gonna make one for ya, but I guess it's best that you have a pair. Keeps things symmetrical."

Scout stared at the ceiling again, feeling hate pool in his gut. "You know what, man? You know what I'm gonna do when I get my legs back?"

"What's that?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass."

* * *

><p>The room looked more like an auto shop than an infirmary. Bolts and various components were scattered around the room as Engineer busied himself in his work. He was poring over his blueprints, pressing a finger to his chin in thought and occasionally scribbling over it to revise his calculations.<p>

Scout had been moved up the gurney, his raw leg stumps were unwrapped and exposed to the air. Below his thighs, Engineer had carefully placed disconnected cables and robotic parts in a row, creating a simulacrum of Scout's missing legs. It was a disconcerting preview of the final product. The cold silver contrasted starkly against Scout's pale skin. Knowing that these lifeless parts would be bolted to his body was an unsettling thought.

He squirmed and glanced up at Engineer, hesitantly curious as to what the man had planned for him. The sedatives were wearing off, and he was starting to feel the dull ache of his new wounds. It was an inescapable reminder of his mutilation.

"Hmm," Engineer hummed. Clearly his designs weren't meeting his own standards. He put the prints to the side, and once again leaned forward to examine Scout's butchered legs. "Getting the darn things attached is the tricky part. Gonna have to take some measurements, boy. Can't do much more without knowing the numbers."

Scout looked at the clock and groaned. Disgust had given way to boredom. If letting Engineer do this meant it would be over sooner, he'd grit his teeth and bear it. "Get it over with quick, ya creepy fucker."

"What did I tell you about givin' me lip? Now, I know it ain't easy for a jackrabbit like you, but you can't rush these things." He pulled out a yellow roll of measuring tape and loomed over Scout. His goggles glinted under the sterile fluorescent lighting. "Hold still. We have to be accurate."

The sensation of Engineer's gloved hand wrapping around his upper thigh made Scout jump. It was a marvel that an artificial hand could have so much dexterity. That thought didn't comfort Scout. The idea of that foreign limb touching him made his skin crawl. He watched its progression as it started on his leg, and slowly moved up to rest on his hip.

Engineer exhaled a ragged breath as he traced his metallic thumb along the sutures of Scout's left leg. The digit was like ice against his skin, making Scout hiss in surprise. His wounds were still incredibly tender, and any quick movements usually resulted in a stabbing pain rocketing up the remainder of his legs. He groaned as he tried to shirk away from Engineer's prying hands. "Cut that out man! Don't touch it so much, jeeze…"

Engineer only moved closer, leaning in to really see the detail. His flesh-and-blood hand pressed against his upper thigh. It hovered there for a moment before it moved dangerously close to the hem of Scout's hospital gown. The pale mint green cotton was all Scout had for modesty. Scout swallowed back his panic.

"Boy," Engineers lips twisted upwards in a manic grin. "Y'all don't know how good you look right now."

Scout's eyes widened. He pressed his back against the bed as he tried to distance himself from this madman. "What the fuck man? Don't say creepy shit like that."

Engineer moved his hands up, gripping Scout firmly by the waist. As he moved closer, he bumped some of the machinery off the table with a noisy clatter. "I'm gonna make you perfect. Y'all thank me for this."

The rough denim of Engineer's overalls rubbed against Scout's stumps. Pain shot though him again, and with it came a chilling clarity; he was completely at Engineer's mercy. Scout weakly attempted to pry those unwelcome hands from his body. "Don't fuckin' touch me. I'll goddamn kill you!"

"Settle down. We don't want you pullin' out your stitches, now do we?" Engineer crouched to Scout's level, breathing the young man in when he was close enough. In one swift movement he pulled Scout to the edge of the gurney. His shorn legs hung over the edge, with nothing to support them.

"H-hey!" Scout tried to move his body back up the table, but a firm hand pressed on his chest, stopping him.

"Perfect," Engineer repeated with a murmur. His human hand caressed the side of Scout's thigh. He moved his face closer and - to Scout's horror - ran his tongue along the line of fresh stitches.

"Jesus fuck!" In a moment of sheer panic, Scout jerked away. The table was jolted off balance and before he knew it, he was crashing to the ground. Bolts and screws skittered across the floor as Scout tried to recollect his senses. He became acutely aware that Engineer was looming above him.

"Medic!" Scout shrieked, hauling his torso across the floor with his elbows. "Help!"

"You can shout all you want, boy," Engineer pressed his boot into Scout's back, pinning him to the ground. "No one's gonna hear you."

* * *

><p>When Engineer tugged at the ties at the back of Scout's gown, a fresh wave of adrenaline surged though him. The pain in his legs became a distant concern as he desperately tried to scramble away from this deranged man. A heavy boot was still pressed against his back, pinning him to the spot.<p>

"You shouldn't be exerting yourself, boy. Those stitches ain't gonna heal up right."

Scout's first instinct was to kick. The muscles in his thighs tightened, but as they released he felt nothing but the faint waft of air against his stumps. He nearly sobbed at the futility of it. When he looked towards the exit and could see the light of the hallway peek out from under the door. It giving him a tantalising glimpse of the outside world. He tried to buck the foot off his back. "Get the fuck off! I don't want your fucking robot legs. Get me outta here! Oh god!"

"Shush. Don't make this worse for yourself, now." Engineer crouched over Scout. The boy's struggle only seemed to amuse him. His cold metal fingers traced the back of Scout's neck before they reached the collar of his gown. He undid the tie and pulled the material back with ease.

"Stop…" Scout hissed. His skin prickled as his back was exposed to the air. He wondered if he should call out for Medic again. The idea of it repulsed him, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Scout opened his mouth to scream, but as panic gripped him he could barely exhale a weak croak.

Engineer was close. Too close. He was quick to divest Scout of his flimsy robe, leaving him bare and splayed out on the floor like a wounded animal. His metal hand kept a firm hold on the back of the young man's neck, while his rough fingers ran down Scout's ribcage, taking their time to explore the contours of his slender form.

This uninvited touch froze Scout's heart. Engineer's actions were becoming too unspeakable to contemplate.

His southern drawl was deep and rough. He leaned close enough that Scout could feel his hot breath against his neck. "The good thing about you, boy, is that you're young. Resilient. All you need to do is relax, and I'll take care of everything." His wandering hand slid under Scout's hip brushing past his inner thigh before gripping him painfully close to his aching stumps.

Desperation had set in. Scout looked around for something, _anything_ that he could use to fend off Engineer's advances. His hands scrambled amongst the debris surrounding him, until his fingers wrapped around the handle of a nearby screwdriver. He could hear the telltale sound of Engineer unbuckling his overalls. Scout knew he had to act now. There wouldn't be another chance.

In one fluid movement, Scout twisted around to slash at Engineer. The sudden movement sent a surge of white-hot pain racing up his thighs. He could only gasp out in shock, dropping the screwdriver as he doubled over.

Through tear-blurred eyes he was gratified to see that he had hit his mark.

Engineer looked down at him with an intense scowl. A long red streak stretched across his jaw, from the edge of his goggles to the tip of his chin. He didn't waste a second grabbing Scout's wrist in a crushing grip. He hoisted the man up so they were face-to-face. "You shouldn't a done that, boy. I was gonna' go easy on you, but you just had to test me."

Before Scout could protest, Engineer hauled him up by his arms. Without the added weight of Scout's legs, Engineer was able to move him with ease. Scout writhed, attempting to free himself from Engineer's grasp and let out a squawk when he was carelessly thrown down on a bench.

"You best do as I say, y'hear? I don't want any more trouble from you."

Shaking, Scout tried to push himself up. Engineer was quick to intercept, forcefully shoving him back down onto the cold silver tabletop. "I'm a decent fellah, but I still expect a little compensation for my efforts. I'm putting a lot of hard work into you."

Scout tried to curse, but a firm hand gripped him around his throat. He wheezed as the fingers tightened around his trachea. Engineer unwound a long coil of cable and roped it around Scout's arms, finishing it off on a tight knot. He released his hold on Scout and leaned back to admire his handwork. "There. That might keep you out of mischief."

Scout was humiliated and more terrified than he could admit. The cable around his arms was uncomfortably tight. He pressed his thighs together, trying to escape Engineer's leering gaze. He swallowed and hoped against hope that this was as far as it was going to go.

Now that Scout had been contained, Engineer's actions became far more leisurely. He grazed his knuckles against Scout's taut stomach, letting a smirk twist his mouth upwards. Fresh blood dripped from his new wound, adding to his menacing visage. As he continued to touch Scout, his preoccupation with the boy's amputated limbs was clear. He brushed his thumb across the ridges of that swollen, tender flesh and exhaled a ragged breath. His hand wandered to the clasp of his overalls, and once again began to unbuckle them.

"Don't. Don't…" All of Scout's anger had abandoned him. He was reduced to quiet pleading.

Engineer sighed. "Ya just don't know how to shut your damn trap, do you?"

He gripped Scout by the hair and pulled his head back in a sharp tug. Scout's cries of pain were muffled when Engineer pushed an oily cloth into his mouth. He secured it by tying it around the back of Scout's head, and finished by giving Scout a patronising pat on the cheek. "Pretty as a picture."

Scout groaned through his gag. He could only watch with wide eyed as Engineer tugged down his overalls. He unclipped his utility belt, letting it fall to the floor with a thump.

Scout tried to squirm away, rubbing his arms together as he tested the give in his binds. He'd barely moved an inch before Engineer grabbed him by the hips and dragged him to the edge of the bench. The moment Scout had been dreading arrived when Engineer tugged his jocks down, taking his very prominent erection in his hand and giving it a few idle strokes.

Scout frantically shook his head from side to side, doubling his efforts to squirm out of his bindings.

"I'm a firm believer in quid pro quo." Began Engineer, as he pushed Scout's thighs apart and rocked their hips together, ignoring the boy's muffled protests. "Since you'll be getting a brand new, genuine pair of handcrafted legs from me, I felt I was owed a favour from you. Now that's just good manners."

His metal hand squeezed Scout's buttocks hard enough to leave bruises. Scout flexed his thighs in a phantom kick, trying to get Engineer's hands off him to no avail. He squeezed his eye shut in revulsion when Engineer leaned down to lick a wet trail across his chest.

"If you just relax you can enjoy this too." Engineer cupped Scout's own limp cock in his palm, hoping to coax some life into it. "Y'all really don't know how good you look," he reiterated, retrieving a small tube of grease from his top pocket.

There was no escaping Engineer's invasive touch. Scout kept his eyes closed, mentally retreating from this situation. Reality came crashing back when Engineer forced his thighs apart and pressed two slicked fingers inside of him.

"Ungh!" Scout groaned, trying to twist away from those probing digits. Engineer only chuckled, as he took his own cock in hand and lined himself up. "Consider this proper payment, boy."

It hurt far worse than Scout could have imaged. Tears streamed down his face, soaking into his makeshift gag. Engineer grunted in pleasure, pausing a moment to savour the feeling, before he began to slowly rock back and forth. Scout's severed legs sat either side of his waist, bouncing with his movements.

Engineer quickly built his pace. He fucked Scout roughly, and without finesse. He kept one hand firmly on Scout's severed stump, only adding to the obscenity of the situation.

"Ahh, you're real tight! How's it feel to take it from a man?" He grunted as he snapped his hips forward with enough force that the medicine cabinets rattled.

Scout kept his eyes shut, praying for this to end quickly. His senses were assaulted with the smell of sweat and sex. He took controlled breaths, desperately trying not to retch with the gag still in his mouth.

Engineer began to press sloppy kisses across his chest, muttering words as his self-control frayed. Scout went limp with defeat. He could do nothing now except wait for Engineer to be done with him.


End file.
